It is well known to deliver aerosolized medicaments to a patient via various devices, including nebulizers and aerosol dispensing devices, such as pressurized Metered Dose Inhalers (PMDI's), in order to treat various conditions and diseases, including but not limited to various respiratory conditions and diseases such as asthma. Often, it is desirable and necessary to deliver such medicaments to a patient interfacing with a ventilator circuit. To provide such medicaments, an adapter may be positioned within the circuit to provide access for a medicament delivery device. Known adapters, however, are not suitable for interfacing with various medicament delivery devices Respimat Soft Mist Inhaler. In addition, such adapters typically are not self-sealable, but instead require a sealing cap to be re-placed after each use in order to seal the ventilator circuit from leaks or contamination
In addition, while some known adapters may allow for the introduction of a medicament into a ventilator gas flow, the medicament may not be fully entrained or mixed, thereby reducing the amount of uniformity in the drug delivery to the patient.